Alia Potter and the Chamber of Secrets
by xHardyxGirlx
Summary: This is Alia's second year at Hogwarts and life is only more complicated than before. Look through her eyes as she lives it with her brother and finds something else along the way. I do not own anything except Alia, everyone else is owned by J.K. Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my name is Alia Lily Potter

Hello, my name is Alia Lily Potter. If you didn't read the first part of my story, you better or you'll be lost in this whole thing. This is the second part of my story and in it, I am 11 years old going on 12 in about two weeks. I had left my first year of Hogwarts not too long ago, and it was time for summer holiday. The summer I had was rather boring, I have to admit. The first fun thing I did was about a month before school started. I headed off to The Burrow. It was where the Weasley family lived. I had packed away all of my things when Remus came to get me. I was wearing the boots that Remus gave me for my birthday last year, my jeans with the green dragon going up the side, and an old black t-shirt that had a large sparkling green heart on the front. I can't exactly help it if one; I look good in green, or two; that it's my favorite color. Now, I had my wand in trunk with all my other essentials. Remus came up and grabbed my trunk while hauling it down the stairs. He called for me and I quickly pulled my necklace out from under my shirt. I smiled down at it and kissed it before heading down stairs.

I slid down the banister and landed next to Remus as he turned to call for me. I didn't really mature physically or mentally over the summer, but my tempered had flared out more then anyone but Remus could imagine. He said that I got it from my mother. This didn't really surprise me. He ushered me into the hearth with my trunk next to me and handed me my vault key. I took it and put it into my pocket. He smiled and kissed me on the forehead before he hugged me. I hugged him back before grabbing a handful of Floo Powder.

"You did tell them I was coming, didn't you?" He nodded and I smiled before saying," Bye Dad." He smiled and I exclaimed," The Burrow!" I threw down the powder and green flames engulfed me. I swirled around for a while, but I finally fell onto a dusty, stone floor. You see, this wasn't the first time I had traveled by Floo Powder. I opened my eyes and saw two hands in front of me. I smiled and took them causing them to haul me to my feet. I was immediately engulfed in hugs and a kiss on the cheek from Mrs. Weasley.

"Hello dear, oh Fred, George, get her trunk will you." They nodded and asked,

"Can Alia bunk with us until school, mum?" Mrs. Weasley seemed to think for a minute before asking,

"Alia dear is that a problem with you?" I shook my head.

"No, no problem at all. Amazingly enough, I trust these boys." Mrs. Weasley smiled before she nodded and said,

"Alright then, now, we need to clean you up." And with a wave of her wand, Mrs. Weasley had my dusty, dirty clothes all clean. I smiled and looked myself over before saying,

"Er, Mrs. Weasley." I couldn't believe I was going to say this. "Could you possibly help me patch up clothes when you have time?" She nodded and smiled before saying,

"Of course dear, I'll get right to it when I'm not busy." I smiled and nodded in thanks before I looked at the twins.

"Alright boys, let's get to it!" They nodded and saluted me before the three of us marched upstairs. Soon afterward, about five hours actually, we were all called down for dinner. I came down with Fred and George causing everyone in the room to look at us. I sat down in between the twins and looked around nervously. I didn't exactly like being the center of attention.

"Everyone, this is Alia Potter, she's the girl we've been telling you about all summer," George said while looking at everyone. I smiled, knowing that I was being talked about…positively.

"Ah, the mischievous Alia Potter. How are you, my dear?" The older man asked me from the end of the table.

"I'm fine, Mr. Weasley." He smiled at me and I turned to Ron before saying," Oi, Ronald." He looked up and smiled at me. I glared at him playfully. "What, no hullo, Alia? How's your summer been, Alia? Goodness, I'm just not feelin' the friendship here, Ron." He laughed and said,

"Hey Alia, how was your summer?" I smiled and said,

"Rather boring actually, how about yours, Ronald?" He sent me a look before saying,

"It was relaxing and very fun. We've been playing Quidditch in the orchard. Well, me, Fred, George, and Ginny are." I blinked and tilted my head to the side.

"Ginny?" Fred cleared his throat and said,

"Sorry, let's reintroduce our friend to the family, aye George?" He nodded and Fred continued. "As you all know, this is Alia Potter. Alia, this is George, Percy, Mum, Dad, Ron, our little sister Ginny, and at last, Fred." He pointed to himself and I couldn't help but laugh. Ginny looked at me and said,

"Are you really the sister of Harry Potter?" The Weasley brothers groaned and I sent them odd looks before saying,

"Yes, I am." Her eyes lit up and sparkled as she asked in a dreamy voice, "Really?" The boys groaned.

"Oh, God Alia, please don't speak anymore. All we've had to hear about all summer was Harry this, Harry that. I'm gonna die if I even see the kid!" I laughed as Fred dramatized the situation before turning to Mrs. Weasley, who was glaring at him. I nudged him and said,

"Oi, behave yourself, Fredric." He looked at his mother and nodded while saying,

"Sorry." Mrs. Weasley smiled at me and Mr. Weasley grinned.

"At least someone has Fred under control…other than you, Molly," he added hastily after receiving a glare from his wife. I couldn't help but giggle at the two of them.

After dinner, I told everyone that I was going to write to Remus to tell him that I was okay. They all agreed and I headed upstairs. Once I was near Fred and George's room, someone came out and grabbed me before pulling me into a rather small room. I was smashed against about three bodies. I heard groaning before a familiar voice said,

"Couldn't you have picked a better place then the hall closet?"

"I'm sorry! You told me about this on such short notice!" I growled and said,

"Will you just shut up and tell me why the in bloody hell you pulled me into a hall closet!" Ron, Fred, and George looked at me before saying,

"Sorry, Alia, we just wanted to let you know that in about two weeks we're going to go save Harry. We were wondering if you wanted to come." I sent them an odd look before smiling and saying,

"Hell yes I want to go save my little brother. How about we make it about one week, because we're going to Diagon Alley in about that time… That way we could all go together." The three of them nodded.

"Yeah, that would be best. Alright, we'll tell you when it's time to leave in about a few days' time." I nodded and walked out of the hall closet. I tried not to trip as I walked out to arouse any suspicions. I walked into Fred and George's room and started to write to Remus. I even sent another letter to Harry. I was getting very worried and very angry. I hadn't got one letter back from my brother and it was either because the Dursleys won't let him, or because he's pissed at me for some reason and won't respond to me, but either way, I'm going to find out. I had a sneaking suspicion it was the Dursleys.

After sending my letter to Remus, I changed into a pair of patched up too-big sweat pants and a large baggy shirt that Remus gave me. You see, unlike other children who had money, I only got hand-me-downs from my godfather, and he's not exactly a small 11-going-on-12 year-old girl. I crawled into George's bed and snuggled into the covers. Soon after, I heard the door open and shut and someone get in beside me. They jerked away, but then let out a sigh when they saw that it was me. I giggled and snuggled closer to them before they turned their back to me and soon fell asleep. I could tell by their rhythmic breathing style, which just happened to be exactly what I fell asleep to.


	2. Chapter 2

The next week, Fred, George, and I all went up to bed after supper and I slept in Fred's bed since George said that I snuggled from the first time I slept next to him

The next week, Fred, George, and I all went up to bed after supper and I slept in Fred's bed since George said that I snuggled from the first time I slept next to him. I rolled my eyes at George's lame joke that he told. Fred smiled at me and patted the spot next to him. I walked over and cuddled up next to him after changing. And before you all may think this, no, I do not like Fred or George. They're more like brothers to me than anything else, understand? Good. Now, on we go! Fred put his arms protectively around me and we all shut our eyes. I heard Mrs. Weasley come in the door and check on us. She let out an aw when she saw Fred and I. What a bloody shocker, eh? Anyway, after we heard the door shut, the three of us opened our eyes simultaneously. Now that took some skill right there. Fred and George got dressed and then left the room so I could. I pulled on a patched-up pair of blue jeans and a plain, dusty black tank top. I then pulled on an old, faded blue jean jacket and pulled on my boots before heading off with Fred and George.

The three of us crept down stairs and walked out to the barn where the Ford Angela from before was sitting. Fred walked up to it and quietly started the engine. I quickly ran up to the front and hopped in. George glared at me and plopped himself down in the back and we waited patiently for Ron. After a few more minutes, Ron stumbled out of the front door and walked over to the car. He got into the back with George and Fred drove on. A few seconds later, Fred switched gears and the car started to ascend. I laughed as we rose higher and higher. I did not know that the car could do that. The ride to the Dursleys was pretty quiet, but every now and Fred would start asking me questions. Fred and I were closer then George and I. A few minutes later, I didn't hear anything from George or Ron.

"You know, I think those two back there are sleeping." Both of us turned for a moment and laughed when we saw the two Weasleys in the back sleeping. Both were leaning against their respective windows and were drooling. I made an ick face at Fred and he laughed before he said,

"We'll wake them up when we get closer to Surrey." I nodded.

"That's probably best considering how cranky Ronald gets when you wake him up too early. I guess he's got to get his beauty sleep."

"Not that it does much for him," Fred mumbled while looking at the birds in front of him. I laughed and said,

"That's not very nice, Fred." He smiled and said,

"I'm not a very nice guy, now am I?" I laughed even harder before saying,

"This is true. This is very true." And within about an hour, we were about fifteen minutes from Surrey. I looked at Fred and he nodded while I took off my seatbelt and leaned into the back of the car. I poked George in one eye and Ron in the stomach, hard. They groaned and glared at me before saying,

"What?" I laughed and sat back down before saying,

"We've got fifteen minutes until we get to Surrey, so shut your butts up and get ready. We're about to go save my brother from my aunt and uncle." They both nodded while buckling their seatbelts. I did the same and then began to gaze out of the window once more. Then, I began to see houses, and realized that we were descending. I giggled as we pulled past Harry's window. He looked like he had seen a ghost. Fred pulled quietly up next to Harry's window and Harry smiled.

"Alia, Ron, Fred, George, what're you all doing here?" I giggled and said,

"Getting you the bloody hell out of here, now c'mon and get your trunk." After Harry had packed everything away, he arrived at the window and looked at the bars before looking at Ron with a look that said, "What now, idiot?" I held back a giggle before Ron said,

"You better stand back." He put a hook on the bars that were attached to Harry's window and looked at Fred. Fred nodded and began to drive away. The bars broke off with ease, but it came down with a loud crash. I glared at him and he smiled innocently before backing up. He stopped at the window and popped the trunk. Harry began to stuff his trunk into the…trunk. Wow, that sounded dumb. Anyway, as he did, I heard a loud yell from behind the door. I heard them fiddling with it before Harry shut the trunk and Fred backed up more while turning so Harry could get in.

"C'mon Harry! Hurry!" Harry quickly grabbed his snowy white owl, Hedwig and shoved her into Ron's arms before my caring uncle ran into the room. Harry lunged for the car and made it to Ron's arms, but Uncle Vernon grabbed onto his foot.

"Oh no! You and that bloody pigeon aren't going anywhere."

"Get off!" Harry yelled while struggling. Ron turned to Fred and yelled,

"Drive!" Fred nodded and pretty much floored it. Harry was yanked out of Uncle Vernon's grasp and he fell onto the bushes beneath. I laughed and so did Harry. As we drove away, Ron turned to Harry and said," By the way Harry, happy birthday." My eyes widened in realization.

"Oh! Oh! Today's our birthday, Harry!" He gave me a look and I glared at him playfully. "Shut up, little brother, this is what happens when you live with Ron for so long." Ron looked insulted before saying,

"Oh, shut up." We all laughed and before long we arrived back at the Burrow.

"Hurry, let's nip back inside before Mum wakes up," Fred whispered before we all scrambled quietly and quickly out of the car and for the front door. We stepped inside the small, seven story house and I saw Harry look around in awe. I smiled and put my arms around him in a hug. He did the same I let him go so he could explore, and he seemed to do so. Fred, George, and Ron all grab a biscuit before biting into it.

"It's not much, but its home." Harry smiled and continued to look around.

"I think it's brilliant." I smiled and so did Ron. Of course…all good things much, unfortunately, come to an end. Mrs. Weasley decided to pop out from behind the stairs and stand behind the couch.

"Where _have you been_?" We all jumped and looked frightfully at Mrs. Weasley. _Smooth Lia, now Mrs. Weasley's gonna hate you!_ The boys quickly hid the biscuits they were eating and Mrs. Weasley went from furious, to kind as she looked at Harry. I swear she's bipolar. "Harry! How wonderful to see you, dear." She turned back to me and the boys and her eyes blazed once more. Fred and George sort of stepped in front of me, but it didn't do any good. "Bed's empty, no note, car gone! You could've died! You could've been seen!" She then turned back to Harry and said," Of course, I don't blame you, dear." Harry smiled nervously and I gripped Fred and George's sleeves. Ron decided to speak.

"They were starving him, mum! They put bars on his window." She turned and glared at Ron.

"Well you best hope I don't put bars on your window, Ronald Weasley." She then smiled. "Well, time for a spot of breakfast." I looked at Fred and George oddly, but then again I should be used to this kind of behavior.

A few minutes later, all of us were eating breakfast and Mrs. Weasley was pressuring Harry into more food then he wanted. I had to laugh when Ginny ran down stairs and asked her mother for her jumper. She spotted Harry and her eyes widened and she paled a bit before she ran back upstairs. We all giggled except Harry. He just asked,

"What did I do?"

"That's Ginny. She's been talking about you all summer. It's been rather annoying really…" I laughed, but stopped when Mr. Weasley walked into the house. I smiled and ate away at my breakfast.

"Good morning Weasleys…and Alia." I smiled and said,

"Good morning, Mr. Weasley." Of course, everyone greeted Mr. Weasley differently. Mr. Weasley hung up his cloak while saying,

"What a night! Nine raids! Nine!" I smiled at Mr. Weasley's enthusiasm for his job. You see, he works in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office at the Ministry of Magic. Mr. Weasley then turned to us and sat down while smiling. He scooted in and then looked at Harry.

"Well now, who're you?" I answered before any of the boys or Mrs. Weasley could.

"Mr. Weasley, this is my baby brother, Harry Potter."

"Good lord…is he really?" He asked and I sent him a look before replying," No, Mr. Weasley I felt like tricking you today, ha-ha." He looked at me and I smiled innocently before he said,

"You've clearly spent too much time with my sons." I smiled. "Well, anyway Harry, Ron and Alia have told you all about us. When did he get here?" Mrs. Weasley walked over to her husband and stood next to him.

"This morning. Your sons, and Alia, flew that enchanted car of yours to Surrey and back last night." Mr. Weasley looked at us, clearly astonished.

"Did you really? How did it go?" He began to make driving noises, but stopped when Mrs. Weasley hit him on the upper arm. "I-I mean, that was very wrong indeed boys, very wrong." I held back a giggle before hearing Mr. Weasley ask Harry," So, Harry, you must know all about muggles. So tell me, what exactly is the function of a rubber duck?" Harry looked a bit taken aback by the question, but tried to answer anyway. To his luck though, a screech was heard through out the house.

"That must be Errol with the post," Mrs. Weasley said and just as we thought he was going to actually fly through the window…he ran into it. I sighed and rolled my eyes before Mrs. Weasley said," Fetch him, will you Percy?" He nodded and stood up from the table while retrieving the insane, klutzy owl.

"It's our Hogwarts Letters! And look, they've sent us Alia's and Harry's as well." He handed out our letters and I heard Mr. Weasley say,

"Dumbledore must know you're here, Potters. Doesn't ever miss a trick, that man." I laughed and then stopped while George said,

"This lot won't come cheap, Mum. The books alone cost…" I sighed and looked at Harry, who smiled at me as Mrs. Weasley took his Hogwarts supply list.

"We'll manage. Well, there's only one place we're going to get all of this… Diagon Alley."


	3. Chapter 3

After breakfast we all got ready to go to Diagon Alley

After breakfast we all got ready to go to Diagon Alley. I was wearing the outfit that I wore today and decided not to wear my Hogwarts' robes. I didn't want them shabbier then they already looked. I mean, they were Remus' cloaks once. We didn't exactly have enough money for us to get new ones. I walked downstairs and put my vault key into my pocket. Remus didn't like me using all of my gold, so he usually got it for me. I had never seen my vault in my life. Anyway, I waited for Harry by the stairs and he walked down next to me. He sent me a look and I sent him one back. He nodded and we walked into the living area where the Weasleys' fireplace was. Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were all waiting for us.

"You first, Harry dear." Mrs. Weasley walked up to Harry with a flower pot filled with dust and looked at it like, "What?" I blinked and said,

"Mrs. Weasley, Harry's never traveled by Floo Powder before." Harry looked at me oddly before saying,

"Floo Powder?" I giggled and nodded before saying,

"Maybe I should go first, huh Mrs. Weasley?" She nodded and I grabbed a handful of the powder. I walked into the fireplace and shouted," Diagon Alley!" while chucking the powder into the hearth. I felt a swirling sensation and dizziness before it came to a complete stop and I tumbled out of the Leaky Cauldron fireplace and into someone. I looked up and smiled as I saw Oliver Wood.

"Hello, Oliver." He smiled back at me and said,

"Hello, Alia. You're looking rather nice today." I smiled and said,

"Thanks. I'm not wearing my robes because I don't want them dirty. You see, my godfather doesn't have enough money to buy me new robes, so I get all his old ones." He nodded and then heard someone else fall onto the ground behind me.

"Well, I better be off." I nodded.

"Bye Oliver!" I hugged him and then turned to see Ron, Fred, George, and Percy all behind me. Soon enough, everyone went through but Harry. I looked at them and said dangerously," Where is Harry?" Mrs. Weasley said,

"We lost him in the hearth dear, but don't worry, we'll find him." I nodded and thought, _we'd better find him or I'm going after someone._ Fred, Ron, and George knew that I was protective of Harry and assured me that he was alright as we walked around Diagon Alley looking for him. Of course, with my luck, we didn't find him and I got rather upset, you could say. We were in a long line in Flourish and Blotts because of the stupid author Gilderoy Lockhart and his bloody new book. As you can tell, I'm probably one of the only females in Hogwarts to hate Luckhart's guts. Yes, that's right, I said Luckhart. I say that because he's lucky he hasn't died yet for all the stupid shit he's done…bloody idiot. Anyway, as we waited in line, I heard the door open and eagerly turned. When I saw that it was Harry, I practically launched myself at him. He almost fell over, but caught himself. Mrs. Weasley pulled me off of him and dusted him off.

"Oh, Harry, thank goodness. We hoped you'd only gone one grate too far." Just as she finished, Gilderoy Lockhart, the lucky idiot himself, stepped out from behind the back curtains. All of the women in the room, but me of course, swooned over him. He smiled and winked, and I pretended to gag. Fred and George laughed. "Oh, there he is!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed while patting down her hair. I almost snorted as Ron said,

"Mum fancies him." That got him a hit on the shoulder. Ron looked at Harry and I had to laugh at the looks on their faces. Just then, a short, old, slightly balding man pushed himself past Hermione and Harry.

"Out of my way! Excuse me, little girl, this is for the Daily Prophet." He snapped a few quick shots of Luckhart and turned another way when his jaw sort of dropped. I turned to Harry and my jaw dropped. I quickly walked up to him and brushed his bangs in front of his scar, but it was too late, he was seen by Luckhart. I groaned as I heard him whisper,

"It can't be…Harry Potter?" The photographer's eyes widened.

"Harry Potter," he exclaims while reaching forward and grabbing Harry's robes, of course, Harry had to be a nice little sibling and grab my hand so we both flew into Luckhart's arms. He looked over at me with a sorry face, and I glared. With my luck, of course, Luckhart saw me and smiled even wider.

"Harry Potter _and_ his sister, oh, how wonderful!" I had to stop myself from gagging. He separated Harry and me, which I did not like at all, and smiled cheekily. I heard him mumble," Nice big smile, Potters. Together the three of us will raid the front page." Of course, I didn't smile as the photographer took our picture. I scowled and looked at Luckhart with disgust. I looked at the twins with a pleading look, but they just laughed. I glared. "Ladies and gentlemen, what an extraordinary moment this is! When young Harry and Alia here stepped into Flourish and Blotts this morning to purchase my autobiography Magical Me," everyone clapped at this and I groaned. "Which incidentally is celebrating its twenty-seventh week atop the Daily Prophet's Bestseller List—they had no idea that they would, in fact, be getting my entire collected works." He walked off and grabbed a large stack of books for us. He came back and shoved them into our chests, of course mine hurt more than Harry's and I growled. "Free of charge!" I glared before everyone clapped once again. I pushed myself out of his grip and handed my books to Hermione.

"Here Hermy, take them. I don't want them." She nodded happily before she gave them to her mother for Luckhart to sign. Harry, Hermione, the Weasley children, and I all walked to the front of the store, where my second favorite person was standing.

"Bet you loved that didn't you Potter? Famous Harry Potter! Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page," Draco Malfoy said with a sneer. I glared and I heard Ginny say dangerously,

"Leave him alone." Draco smiled and almost laughed.

"Look Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend." I glared and almost went for him, but the man that walked in the doors stopped me. He had hair like Draco's, but longer. It was very womanly, I have to say.

"Now, now Draco, play nicely." I laughed harshly. Draco didn't know how to play nicely. "Ah, Mr. Potter, I don't believe we've met." He held out his hand and Harry went to shake it, but the man grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him close, I moved forward, but stopped. The man moved his silver snake-headed cane over Harry's hair to move it out of the way for his scar. "Forgive me, but your scar is legend. As, of course, is the wizard who gave it to you."

"Voldemort killed my parents. He's nothing more than a murderer." I nodded and smirked proudly at my little brother.

"You must be very brave to speak his name…or very foolish."

"Fear of a name, only increases fear of the thing itself," Hermione said while staring defiantly at the man. He looked at her and said,

"You must be…Miss Granger. Yes, Draco's told me all about you, and your parents. Muggles, aren't they?" He then turned his eyes to the Weasley children. "Ah ha, red hair, vacant expression, battered second-hand book." He put the book that he took from Ginny's cauldron and put it back. "You must be the Weasleys." I glared and stepped forward.

"I don't know who you think you are, but being muggle-born or poor has nothing to do with anything anymore." The man looked at me and then at Draco, who nodded.

"You must be this Alia, Draco keeps talking about." I shrugged and said coolly,

"That depends, how bad are what he says?" He smirked and said,

"Not bad enough as I can see." I smirked back and I turned to the others while saying,

"Why don't you all go outside? I'll be out in a moment, I won't be long. I need to talk to these two…_people_." I saw Mr. Weasley walk up to us and looked at him. He nodded and ushered everyone outside before the man could speak.

"What do you want, Miss Potter?"

"You can quit the formalities, Mr. Malfoy. I'm not stupid, just naïve." He smirked and said,

"I have to admit, I like you better then any of the others. You are very straight forward." I smirked and said coolly,

"Good, because I'm the one who's good-side you need to get on. Don't think I don't know, _Lucius_." He looked at me and I said," See you, Mr. Malfoy." I walked towards the door and turned to Draco, who I now realized slid a note into my pocket. "See you at school, Draco." I walked out the door and re-adjusted my jacket. I turned and smiled at everyone. They looked at me oddly and I shook my head.

"What happened?" George asked. I shook my head and said,

"Nothing, the Malfoys and I just had a little…chat, that's all." I walked up to Mr. Weasley and he let us split up into groups and we went and did our shopping. It didn't take long for me to run into Oliver once again. He started to shop with me, Fred, and George. They told him about me and the Malfoys and Oliver smiled proudly. By the end of our trip to Diagon Alley, I had given, Fred, George, and Oliver nicknames. Fred was Freddie, George was Geo, and Oliver was Olli. To them, I was Lils, or Lily. They called me whichever one, and I would answer. It felt kind of odd to be called by my mother's name, but I liked it. It was fun.

After getting ice cream, Mrs. Weasley came and got me and the boys so we could head home. We headed off and I hugged Oliver before we left. He hugged me back and the four of us said good bye before we walked along with Mrs. Weasley. This time we took the Floo Powder back, and thankfully Harry didn't get lost last time. He could've ended up at Malfoy Manor since he ended up in Knockturn Alley today, which Fred and George thought was just awesome. I was just happy that he was alive and safe. I've only been down there once, and that was because Remus needed to get some sort of charm for me that deflected werewolves or something. I don't really remember if you want to know the truth. A sad memory, I've got.


	4. Chapter 4

The next month was a rather fun one since Harry was finally here

The next month was a rather fun one since Harry was finally here. Ginny kept trying to get me, him, and her in the same room so I could try and get Harry to talk to her, but none of her brothers left any of us alone. I had to laugh when Fred and George walked in plopped down next to me while putting their arms around me and their heads on my shoulders. I rolled my eyes and Harry laughed and told Mrs. Weasley. And of course Mrs. Weasley wanted a cute picture of me and her two twins. The twins and I smiled as she took the picture before looking at each other. I leaned back on the couch and shut my eyes before seeing another flash of light through my eye lids. I sighed and got up and headed to bed, with the twins following suit.

Of course, the day we had to get to the Hogwarts Express, we were running late. Everything was fine that morning when I was getting dressed into my muggle/street clothes and while we were eating breakfast, and then all of a sudden we were late and needed to get out of the house right away. We all crammed into the Ford Angela and drove off to the station. Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley sat in the front with Ginny in Mrs. Weasley's lap. Fred, George, Ron, Percy, Harry, and I all sat in the back. I sat in Fred's lap while Ron sat on George's, and Harry on Percy's. Of course, Percy wasn't too happy about it, but neither was George, so it was alright. Soon enough we arrived at the train station and got all of our things on the trolleys. We ran down the muggle train platforms and towards the barrier. When we got close enough, Mr. Weasley shouted,

"Fred, George, Percy, you first!" They nodded, but Fred and George squeezed me into the group so I had to run through as well. We arrived on the other side and ran towards the train. The man took our things and I sighed as I remembered Remus. I felt someone grab my hand and I was hauled onto the train. I looked up and saw that it was Fred.

"C'mon Lily, we need to get to our seats before there aren't any left." I smiled and walked with him to where they usually sat. Fred, George, Oliver, and Lee Jordan often sat with one another, and now I was here. I walked in and the one person I did know said,

"Oi, who's the midget?" I glared and said,

"Oi, I am no midget!" He rolled his eyes and Fred, George, and Oliver said,

"She's right, Lee." Fred spoke for me, as usual. "This is Alia Potter, Lils, this is Lee Jordan." I nodded and held out my hand. He smiled and shook it before saying,

"Sorry, you can never tell who these two will bring along." I nodded.

"I know what you mean." I then decided that I needed to go stretch my legs and got up. I told everyone that I was going for a walk and they nodded. I headed off and put my hands into my pockets, that's when I felt something poke me. I remembered how Draco gave me the note and pulled it out. I mumbled what it said aloud, "Alia, I just wanted you to sit with me on the train to school like you did last year. I hope to see you. Slythering Dragon." I smirked at the codename and shrugged my shoulders before going off to find Draco.

It was a rather long walk to find him, considering that it was the Hogwarts Express and it is a rather long train. It took me about an hour to finally find him. When I did, he was sitting with Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, and another boy I had never met. He was an African American boy with short, short brown hair and dark brown eyes. They all looked at me and Pansy said,

"Oi, you're that Potter girl, aren't you?" I nodded rather slowly and the dark-skinned boy stood. He held out his hand and smiled.

"Blaise Zabini." I smiled and shook his hand.

"Alia Potter." He nodded and scooted closer to the wall to make room for me to sit next to Draco and him. I sat down and Pansy looked at me.

"You're the one that Draco's told us all about." I didn't respond. "I heard you actually had the nerve to call his father by his first name." I nodded.

"Yeah, whatcha point?" She glared and said,

"That's just disrespectful to Mr. Malfoy! He-"

"Well obviously it didn't disrespect him very much considering the fact that I'm still here and he didn't glare at me. He actually said that he liked me better than the others because I have a backbone and a bit of a stuck up persona when I must." Blaise smiled.

"Hey Draco, tell us why she isn't in Slytherin again?" I smiled and said,

"My dad and mum were in Gryffindor, and I wanted to make them proud of me." Blaise nodded.

"Same with all of us," he said with a grin. After a few hours of talking to the Slytherins, I stood up and stretched.

"Well, I better get going and find my brother. Who knows what kind of trouble he's gotten himself into now…" Blaise smiled and I said good bye to everyone before walking out of the compartment. I walked down the hall and hummed to myself. It was a song that Remus sung to me when I was growing up so I could sleep on nights when he left. I'd go to bed early and he'd sing the song to me. When I was finally asleep, he would go off into the woods next to the house and change. Anyway, as I hummed and walked, I ran into someone. I fell back on my bum and looked up at the person. I smiled and so did they.

"Hey Alia," they said in their thick Irish accent while sticking out their hand. I took his hand and said,

"Hey Seamus, have you seen Harry or Ron?" He shook his head and said,

"No, but I heard that someone's looking for you. I think it's Wood and the Weasley twins." I nodded and said,

"I see, well, thanks for the help up, Seamus." He smiled and nodded while saying,

"See you around, Alia." He walked off and I waved good bye before I walked along some more. Then, I saw a familiar bushy-brown mass of hair.

"Hey Hermy," I shouted, causing her to turn and rush towards me.

"Hey Alia," she said a little out of breath, then at the same time we both asked," Have you seen Harry and Ron?" We looked at each other. "No."

"Weren't they with you last?" I nodded.

"Yeah, we were rushing to get onto the platform, so I didn't bother to look back to see if they were alright." I bit my lip nervously and Hermione put her hand on my shoulder.

"It's going to be alright, Alia. We'll find them. I'm sure they're on the train and are looking for us as well." I nodded. "So, meet anybody besides me?" I shrugged and said nonchalantly,

"I met Lee Jordan, Seamus Finnegan, and Blaise Zabini." Hermione looked at me.

"Blaise Zabini… As in, Blaise Zabini, Draco's friend in Slytherin house?" I nodded. She looked at me and said,

"How do you do it?" I looked at her and her eyes widened. "I remember you from when we first met now! You were sitting with Draco and his goons on the train when I asked about Trevor!" I nodded and said,

"Yes, but that's the past now. Besides, I met Blaise as he walked to a compartment." Hermione sent me a look and I said," I did, Hermy!" She sent me a look before finally believing me and nodding.

"I just wanted to make sure you don't go making friends with Malfoy. I don't think Ron or Harry could forgive you for that." I shrugged and she said with a chuckle," I'm surprised Ron forgave you for ruining his 'Snape's Evil' Theory." I shrugged.

"Professor Snape's not an evil man. He's just misunderstood and was raised differently then the rest of us. That's all." She nodded and said,

"C'mon, I was told by Fred and George that if I found you to take you to them." I snapped my fingers.

"Well shoot! I was running away from them!" She smiled and we both laughed as we walked down the corridor and towards Fred and George's compartment. That was when I took the opportunity to see that Hermione was already dressed in her Gryffindor robes. I walked into the compartment and saw that it was empty. I shut the door, while leaving Hermione outside, and changed into my robes. I opened the door back up and was met by several arms.

"LILY!" Their owners bellowed. I about passed out.

"What do you blokes want?" They smiled and said,

"Dunno, just felt like annoying you." I glared playfully.

"Well, job well done, you twit." They smiled at me and I rolled my eyes. Hermione sat down in the compartment with us and we all started talking about Oliver's favorite topic: Quidditch. Of course, when Oliver came to the topic of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, he asked me where Harry was. I shrugged and said,

"He should be somewhere on this bloody train." He nodded and we continued to talk about this year's Quidditch diversions and such. It was actually a lot of fun talking with Oliver about Quidditch. I'd never learned so much about the sport before. It was actually quite amusing when he got all excited about his position as Keeper. It was cute they way he got all ecstatic about things. Then, a knock came onto the compartment door. Oliver opened it and smiled at the girl.

"Ashley!" She smiled back.

"Hey Oliver," she came over and sat down with us. Oliver saw the glare on Lee's face and said,

"Everyone, this is my girlfriend, Ashley Lorena. She's the Slytherin Keeper." She nodded and said,

"Hey." We all greeted her the same way and she asked," How've your all's summer been?" We all shrugged and then started to talk about Quidditch again, and Ashley did the same thing as Oliver. She got all ecstatic about Quidditch as well. No wonder they fell for each other.

After a while the train stopped and we all got off and got into the carriages. It was the twins, me, Lee, Hermione, and Seamus. I don't know why Seamus was there, but he was. Then, the carriage moved and we started off towards the castle.


	5. Chapter 5

We entered the castle and sat down at the Gryffindor Table

We entered the castle and sat down at the Gryffindor Table. I sat in between the twins as I usually did and looked around for my brother and Ron. Hermione sat across from me and after everyone had filled inside, the doors shut and I looked at Hermione with a worried expression. I felt the twins put their arms around me and I looked up at them. They looked back down at me and smiled comfortingly. I nodded and Hermione said,

"We'll find them, Alia, don't worry." I nodded.

"You're right; I'm just over reacting…" She nodded this time and we turned to Professor Dumbledore. He let the new first years enter and we watched as everyone was sorted. Of course, I didn't pay attention and only clapped when Fred or George nudged me. I ate glumly as everyone talked about how their summers went. I was worried, worried for my brother and Ron. It annoyed me at how they didn't show up now and how they didn't say anything. It pissed me off to no end. I growled and poked angrily at my ham. As if Professor Dumbledore saw me stabbing away at my food, he cleared the tables and brought up desert. I looked at him and narrowed my eyes. He just smiled at me from over his half moon-shaped spectacles before talking a slice of chocolate cake. I sighed and picked up a large, large piece of chocolate cake. I decided to drown my sorrows that way. As Remus always says," Chocolate is the perfect medicine." I sighed and began to eat my cake.

"Are you okay, Lily?" I looked at George and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?" He looked at my plate and said,

"You were just stabbing your cake with your fork." I looked down at my cake and saw that it was broke and beaten in a small pile of cake and icing.

"Heh…oh," was all I said before I dug back into my cake. Fred smiled and laughed before biting into his cake as well. I looked at him and stuck my tongue out at him childishly. He only smiled before he looked back at his food.

Sooner then I thought, Dumbledore cleared away the food and pretty much told us to buggar off. So, doing as I was told, I walked back to the Common Room. I sat there for about an hour before I heard two familiar voices. My head shot to the Portrait and I smiled when I saw my brother and Ron. I got up from my place on the couch and ran at them, throwing my arms around their necks. They were caught off guard, and didn't understand. Then, I remembered how they worried me and let them go, glaring at them.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley and Harry James Potter!" I bellowed. "You two are in _so_ much trouble!" Ron and Harry winced before I pointed towards the couches. "_Sit_ on the couch, _now_," I commanded, and surprisingly they did as they were told. "Dammit you two… Don't you realize how worried I've been? Not to sound like your mum Ron, but my God! I do _not_ want to understand what the _hell_ you guys did just promise me that you two will _never_ miss that train again!" They nodded. My eyes narrowed and I said," You two better not or this will not be the last conversation of Angry Alia…do you understand me?" Harry nodded and so did Ron. "Now, Ronald, what the hell happened?" Ron gulped and reluctantly told me what I wanted to hear.

"Well, after mum, dad, and Ginny went through the gateway, Harry and I went to go through it, but we couldn't. We tried to think of a way to get to Hogwarts, but we didn't seem to think of anything except for the car. So, in the end, we decided to take it." I looked at him like he was mad, but said nothing. "So, we flew our way there, and, before you ask, I turned on the Invisibility Booster."

"Ron, by that time we were already in the air," Harry pointed out. I rolled my eyes and snapped,

"Ron's tellin' the story, Harry." He shrank back a bit and Ron nodded in thanks before he continued,

"The point is that I turned it on, didn't I? Anyway, half way to finding the train the Invisibility Booster died, so we had to go without it. No worries though, we were in the country so no muggles saw us. Oh, and on the way we sort of almost ran into the train." Harry looked at Ron.

"Almost, Ron, I almost fell out of the car." My eyes widened.

"What! What do you mean you almost fell out of the car?"

"Well, _Ron_ here was trying to get us away from the Train and my door was unlocked so when I shoved into it, it opened and I nearly died! Ron's hand was all sweaty so he couldn't pull me up at first, but in the end he did it."

"Anyway, after we almost died, we flew to Hogwarts and we were about to land when I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing and accidentally flew us into a tree. Of course, it decided to beat us to a pulp first." I blinked.

"Wait, you crashed into the Whomping Willow? Ronald!" He looked at me and said,

"The car had a mind of its own, Alia! After we got out of the tree, it flung us and our stuff out and then drove into the Forbidden Forest. Then we went to Professor Snape's office because Filch caught us, so we were almost expelled and now here we are, thanks to Professor McGonagall." I looked at the two of them and said,

"Didn't you think of waiting for your parents, Ron? What about you, Harry?" Ron turned crimson and reluctantly shook his head. I rolled my eyes and looked at Harry. He looked absolutely horrified of me. I glared and said," Harry, Ron, I swear to God that if you ever do that again I'll kill you myself, understood?" He nodded and I pointed to the boys' dorms. "Now get to bed, both of you. If I hear a single word from either of you, I'll hex you into oblivion, understand?" They nodded and both hurried upstairs. I didn't hear a word and plopped back down on the couch next to Hermione, Fred, Oliver, and George. I let out a long suffering sigh.

"Damn, Lily, having issues there?" I looked at George and he smiled innocently.

"What would you have done if it was your little sister and my brother?" He shrugged and said,

"Let mum handle it…"

"And if you didn't have a mum or a dad?"

"Well then…"

"_Or_ any other family members?" George huffed and said,

"Oh alright, I get it! Geez…" I smiled in triumph as I had him and said,

"Good, now, what were we talking about before Olli?" He laughed at how quickly I changed the subject and said,

"Well, we were talking about the Quidditch schedules." I nodded and said,

"Oh yes. Please don't have them interfere with Harry's work, or Fred and George's we don't need them failing classes." Oliver nodded and Fred and George groaned.

"You sound like our mum, Lily!" I smiled and said,

"Well get over it, you two. Me and Hermione are going to be like that from now on." They groaned again and Oliver laughed. "Anyway, also, try not to let it interfere with mine and Hermione's classes either since we'll be helping you."

"Helping him? Oh dear God, Wood, look what you've done now! You've created a monster!" I laughed and said,

"Oh calm down, we're only going to give pointers and to help improve, we don't want to be beaten by Slytherin, do we?" The twins were quiet before they said defeated,

"Oh all right." I smiled once again in triumph and Oliver laughed.

"You've got them wrapped around your finger, 'aven't you?" I smiled and said,

"Oh you have no idea, Olli, you've got no idea."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" George asked with a pout. I patted him on the head.

"It means that you guys pretty much do what I ask when I ask it." They seemed to think before nodding.

"Yeah, all right, this is true." I giggled and said,

"Damn straight it is, now, back to what I was saying Olli, we need to make sure that I know everything I need to in order to help you out." He nodded and with a flick of his wands had all the plays that he was going to try and teach the team. I looked them over and nodded at most of them, I only crumpled one up and threw it away. He looked at me oddly. I smirked and said," What? Do you want everyone to see you doodling Ashley's name over and over with a large heart around it?" He blushed crimson before mumbling,

"Um…er…" He saw the twins begin to dive for it and said" Incendio!" The paper ball burst into flames two inches before the twins got to it. They cursed under their breath and said,

"Curse you, Wood! Curse you!" I laughed as they fell dramatically onto the floor and began to twitch.

"Well boys, Hermione and I are off to bed. We need to get sleep so we don't fall asleep in Herbology." Hermione nodded and we both stood up. I hugged all three boys good night before walking with Hermione up into the Girls Dormitory. I smiled and hopped over to my bed. I sat on it and pulled the curtains around me before changing into my pajamas. I opened the curtains and snuggled underneath the covers.

"It's good to be back, isn't it Alia?" I nodded into my pillow and said,

"Yes it is, Hermy, yes it is." I shut my eyes and fell into a deep, deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, I got up and got dressed for Herbology

The next morning, I got up and got dressed for Herbology. I walked out of the dorm, not bothering to wait for Hermione. When I arrived at the Common Room, Harry and Ron were sitting there. I raised an eyebrow and they stood up.

"We're sorry for worrying you, Alia, we really are." I smiled and chuckled before hugging them both.

"I accept your apologies; now let's go get breakfast before heading to Herbology." Harry and Ron nodded in agreement before walking out the portrait. I followed after them and we walked down to breakfast arm in arm.

When we finished with breakfast we headed down to Herbology. Green House Three was where we needed to be and I actually knew where that house was. As my brother and friend walked, we ran into Seamus and Neville. I smiled toward them kindly and they smiled back, but I frowned when I realized what they were going to bring up. They immediately started talking about last night's events. I shook my head and walked a few feet ahead of them.

"Detention? On the first day?" Neville asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That must be some kind of record," Seamus said while shaking his head. Then, thankfully, Hermione showed up. I could've turned and hugged her if she wouldn't have appeared next to me. She smiled at me kindly and I smiled back.

"I think you'd count yourself lucky that's all you got." I chuckled and then turned and glared at Ron when he said,

"I should think you mind your own business."

"Too bad for you, your well being iis/i our business," I snapped before sort of marching off towards the Greenhouse. I found myself smiling when I walked in and saw Draco. I wanted to hug him, but I didn't for the sake of both of our pride. I walked in and stood right next to him though. He lightly brushed my hand with his and I smiled before nodding to Blaise. He smiled and nodded back before everything went back to normal. Pansy looked at us oddly. Then Professor Sprout entered the room and tapped her wand on the pot rather loudly. I turned and looked at her, Draco gently nudging my back. I tried not to laugh.

"Welcome to Greenhouse Three, Second Years! Today, we will be re-potting mandrakes. Now who can tell me the properties of the Mandrake?" Immediately Hermione's hand shot up in the air, a bright smile on her face. She really did miss being at school. "Yes, Ms. Granger." She put her hand down and said with a bright smile,

"Mandrake, or Mandragora, is used to return those who have been petrified to their original state." Professor Sprout nodded happily and Hermione kept going. "It's also quite dangerous. The Mandrake's cry is fatal to anyone who hears it."

"Excellent," Professor Sprout complimented. "Ten points to Gryffindor." Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I smiled at each other. All four of us happy to be back at Hogwarts. "As our Mandrake's are only seedlings, their cries will not kill you yet, but they can knock you out for several hours. That is why I've provided each of you with a pair of earmuffs. If you would then…" I looked down at mine and saw that they were brown like everyone else. I wondered who else had worn these and tried not to gag as I put them over my ears. Professor Sprout then said," Now then, you grasp your Mandrake…and pull it. It should come out rather easy. Put it in a pot and sprinkle a little dirt on it for warmth." She looked up and everyone's eyes were wide except mine. I hadn't been paying attention. I looked around. "Where's Neville?"

"I see… Longbottom's been neglecting his earmuffs," Professor Sprout said while shaking her head. Seamus shook his head.

"No ma'am, he's just fainted."

"Yes well…just leave him there." She waved her hand dismissively and I raised an eyebrow. She was quite the odd woman. "Now then, plenty of pots to go around!" She said enthusiastically, passing around the Mandrake pots. Everyone got one and she then motioned to the plants in front of us.

"Now then, grasp your Mandrake…" We did as she said and then pulled up. The screaming almost made me faint, but my earmuffs were secure enough. I put mine into the pot, not bothering to stare at the large, bawling child-like creature on the end of the leaves. I sprinkled some soil on it and nodded at my work. My Mandrake had stopped crying. I looked over at Draco as he tried to tickle his. It bit his finger and I giggled girlishly before he pulled his finger free and wiped it on his coat. He slammed the poor Mandrake into the pot and sprinkled some soil on top. His Mandrake stopped crying as well. Of course, it wasn't until after we left the Greenhouse that we were allowed to take off our earmuffs. I felt something go into my pocket and looked down. I smiled when I felt that it was Draco's hand. I put my hand into the pocket and took off my earmuffs, handing them to Professor Sprout. She nodded and smiled at me before I took out the note. Little did I know, Hermione, Harry, and Ron were all hovering over my shoulders. I mumbled the note aloud,

"Alia, I hope you can meet me by the lake later this evening. It's been a while and I want to talk to you since we haven't talked since the train. I'll meet you there, hopefully. If not, I completely understand. Your Slythering Dragon." I tried not to giggle and then heard Harry's voice,

"_Your _Slythering Dragon?" He asked curiously with a raised eyebrow. I shrugged.

"Dunno Harry, I talked to a lot of people on the train. Could be anyone," but sadly, Hermione was not fooled by my lie. She had figured it out, but kept her lips sealed. Once Ron and Harry were gone, going to their next class, Hermione looked at me with slightly narrowed eyes. "Yes?"

"Oh you might be able to pull the wool over their eyes, dear Alia, but it will not work on me. You're going to meet with Draco Malfoy. He's made it almost too obvious with the way he was looking at you during the feast." I raised an eyebrow. He was looking at me? I quickly shook my head.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, dear Hermione." She snorted and then pulled me towards our next class.

"Whatever you say," she mumbled before I smiled and glanced back at Draco, who was staring at me, almost. He turned away and I could swear that I saw his pale cheeks lightly tinge with pink.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I entered the Great Hall a few classes later and I smiled as I breathed in the fresh smell of chips and snacks

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I entered the Great Hall a few classes later and I smiled as I breathed in the fresh smell of chips and snacks. I grabbed myself a few food items and chuckled as I sat down and looked at my friends. Fred and George were sitting near me with Ron and Hermione on the other side of the table. Harry and I were smiling and laughing. Fred and George were telling me jokes on one side, making me laugh quite hard and Ron was busy wrapping Spell-O Tape around his wand where he had broken it the night before. I couldn't help but be laughing my ass off.

"So, Fred, George, how're you this afternoon?" The boys shrugged.

"Alright, we suppose, Lily. Personally I think I'm doing quite well but Fred thinks otherwise." I laughed.

"Hey, for your information, George, I think you're doing fine…you just…I dunno, make me worry sometimes when you yell random things in the middle of class." George looked over at his twin.

"Fred…THAT WAS ALL YOU!" He yelled angrily, causing me to fall over laughing. George looked down at me and helped me up before I looked over at Ron, who looked very distressed. He sighed and stopped, the tape hanging off his wand.

"Say it… I'm doomed." Harry and I nodded.

"You're doomed," Harry said simply before Ron sighed again. I laughed a bit and took a bite of my chips before a flash of light was seen. I saw purple and green dots and shook my head. What the hell was going on around here?

"Hiya, Harry! I'm Colin Creevey. I'm in Gryffindor too."

"Hi Colin. Nice to meet—"

"They're for my dad," Colin cut off my brother and I sighed and took another bite of my food. This was going to be just lovely. Ron and I sent each other looks. "The pictures. He's a milkman, you know, a muggle, like all our family's been until me. No one knew all the odd stuff I could do was magic till we got my letter from Hogwarts. Everyone just thought I was mental." Ron and I sent each other another set of looks.

"Imagine that," Ron mumbled, making me chuckle. Hermione sent us glares and we looked around as if we hadn't said anything. We both looked back at Colin when he spoke again.

"Say, Harry. D'you think your friend could take a picture of you and me standing together? Ya know, to prove I've met you." Colin was looking at me. I looked over Ron, who was snickering. I hit him over the head and before Harry could answer, a large, grey owl flew into the room.

"Hey Ron, is that your owl?" Dean asked while looking at it. I sighed and shook my head as the twins laughed. I looked at Harry.

"Well this isn't good," I mumbled as it crashed into a large bowl of chips. I heard Ron groan and the bird popped up.

"Bloody bird's a menace. Oh no…" Ron took the small, red letter from the bird and it flew away. I sighed.

"Leave it to Errol to show up with an angry letter for Ron." Harry looked at me oddly.

"Angry letter?"

"It's also called a—" I was cut off by Seamus.

"Look everyone! Weasley's got himself a Howler!" He yelled. I sighed.

"A Howler. And this angry letter…well…you'll see what it does," I said with a slight chuckle. Harry looked at me oddly before Neville said,

"Go on, Ron. I ignored one from my gran once… It was horrible." I rolled my eyes. Oh yeah, that sure as hell helps Neville, thanks a lot. Ron nervously opened the letter, his hands shaking so badly I thought they were going to fall off.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Bellowed the Howler. "HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR! I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! YOUR FATHER'S NOW FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK AND IT'S ENTIRE YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER _TOE_ OUT OF LINE, WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME!" The letter then softened its tone and looked down the table at the young red-haired girl that had been sorted into Gryffindor last night. I chuckled. "Oh, and Ginny dear. Congratulations on making Gryffindor. Your father and I are so proud." The Howler turned back to Ron and stuck its tongue out before it ripped itself to pieces and fell onto the table. I blinked several times.

"Well…just think of it this way, Ron. It can't get any worse." He looked at me and I laughed a bit nervously. Lunch was pretty boring after that except after classes; I got to go meet Draco in the grounds. I had missed him, there was no doubt about that and so far he hadn't insulted Harry or done anything to make me hate him for the year. Of course, next we had Defense Against the Dark Arts with that insufferable prat, Gilderoy Lockhart.


	8. Chapter 8

I would like to thank the two people who have reiviewed so far! Noc007 and destinysings, you guys are awesome! :D This chapters for you guys! Also, sorry these are so short. They are a lot longer in Word.

--

After lunch, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and I all walked to out Defense Against the Dark Arts class. I thought I was going to die because Hermione wouldn't shut up about Luckhart. God that man annoyed me. We walked into the classroom and I glanced over at Draco, who sat down next to Pansy with Crabbe and Goyle in front of them. Blaise sat down behind Pansy and smiled over at me. Blaise waved me over and I smiled. I looked over at Hermione. "Hey, I'm going to sit with some other people, but you have fun talking about Luckhart," I said with a chuckle before I walked up to Blaise and sat down. Hermione sent me a look, but sat down, distracting Ron and Harry, who were obviously asking where I was, "Hey Blaise!"

"Hey! Why're you sitting with _Granger_?" I sighed.

"Because she's my friend, Blaise, calm down." He nodded and we began to talk about various other things. Then Lockhart entered the room. I tried not to scream out profane things at him.

"Let me introduce you to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher." He paused for dramatic effect, too bad me and my group were bored out of our minds. "Me," he said egotistically. Man if only I could punch him in the face. "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five time winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award. But I don't talk about that," he insisted. I rolled my eyes.

"Liar." Blaise snickered.

"I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her." He laughed and awaited our laughter. I rolled my eyes and saw Hermione and Susan Bones smile up at him. I rolled my eyes again and mumbled to Blaise,

"Kill me now." He snickered again and Draco looked back at us, an eyebrow raised. I smiled at him.

"I see you've all bought a complete set of my books. Well done." I rolled my eyes. Not like I had much of a choice, remember? "I thought we'd start today with a quick little quiz. Nothing to worry about." I groaned and Blaise snickered again. He looked over at me and I smirked. "Just to check how well you've read them, how much you've taken in," he continued. I snorted.

"None of it," I whispered under my breath, Pansy glared at me and this time, Draco, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle snickered. Luckhart began to pass out the papers and I looked at it. I raised an eyebrow. "I vote I write no one cares in big letters." Draco smiled and nodded.

"You have thirty minutes, start…now!" Everyone began writing except me. I wrote nonsense answers and hoped to make a fool of myself. It was an awesome idea at the time, especially since Professor McGonagall would probably scream at him for giving us bad grades on a quiz about himself. Later Luckhart collected all his papers and rolled his eyes and shook his head as he rifled through the papers.

"Tut, tut. Hardly any of you remembered that my favorite color is lilac." I rolled my eyes. He must be gay, I thought to myself. "But Miss Hermione Granger knew that my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair care potions. Good girl," he said, causing Hermione to beam. I gagged and my group chuckled. Luckhart's expression darkened. "Now…be warned." He walked towards a cage that he had covered. "It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind! You may find yourself facing your own worst fears in this room." I rolled my eyes as people drew away from him and their faces grew slightly frightening. This guy was such a fake, I could smell him from where I sat. "Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here…" His hand went to blue piece of cloth covering the cage as it moved. I raised an eyebrow and tilted my head to the side. "I must ask you not to scream…it might, provoke them!" He removed the cloth with a quick snap and I rolled my eyes at the creatures inside the cage.

"Cornish Pixies?" Yelled Seamus with a laugh, the rest of the class laughed as well.

"Freshly caught Cornish Pixies. Laugh if you will, Mr. Finnigan, but pixies can be devilishly tricky little blighters. Let's see what you make of them," he said quickly opening the cage. My eyes widened and everyone began to scream. I sighed.

"Stupid!" I yelled before going up to my other friends. "So what's the plan?" I asked with a laugh. Harry laughed and Hermione rolled her eyes. I gasped as two pixies picked up Neville by his ears and hung him from a chandelier. "Oh doesn't it figure," I said before Harry smacked a pixie from Hermione's hair. I sighed and then turned; shouting a spell Remus had taught me. I smiled before another pixie zoomed by, hitting me in the face with a piece of glass from a broken beaker. I yelped before shooting the pixie with the spell.

"Peskipiski Pesternomi!" The spell Luckhart yelled had no effect on the pixies. I rolled my eyes as one of them stole his wand before flying off towards the skeleton of the large dragon in the room. My eyes widened.

"Oh God…" My three friends turned and we watched as the skeleton fell from the ceiling and to the ground, shattering into a million pieces. I sighed, frustrated, before watching Luckhart run towards his office.

"I'll ask you four to just nip the rest of them back into their cage," he said with a light laugh before going into his office. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh he was a big help. The git," I murmured before Ron looked at Hermione.

"What do we do now?" Hermione turned and pointed her wand in the air.

"Immobilous!" She shouted, causing the pixies to stop moving. We sighed and Neville then said,

"Why is it always me?" I sighed.

"I dunno Neville…_Levicorpus_," I mumbled, causing me to move him down. He smiled.

"Thanks." I smiled to show him it was no problem before we walked out of the classroom. I stopped Hermione from trying to fix it.

"Can you believe him?" Ron asked as we walked down the hallway, our robes looking like we had taken knives to them, and my face as well. Bloody pixie.

"I'm sure Professor Lockhart just wanted to give us a hands-on experience."

"Hands-on? Hermione, he didn't even know what he was doing," Harry retorted to our friend. Hermione looked at me for help and I shook my head, telling her I was saying out of this one.

"Rubbish. Read his books," she said. "You'll see all the amazing things he's done." I rolled my eyes and so did Ron.

"Or what he _says_ he's done," I muttered, earning a glare from Hermione. I rolled my eyes. "Get over it, Herms. He's such a fake, but it's like the entire female population is oblivious to that…even the married ones." Ron chuckled, knowing I was hinting towards his mother.

"So now what?" Ron asked. I sighed.

"Charms…quickly followed by dinner and then sleep." Ron smiled.

"Thank God…not that I can say much for liking Charms." I laughed.

"You're such a dork, Ron." That evening, Hermione and I did our homework, and I even played Ron in a little chess after dinner. Charms homework wasn't all that hard and I didn't feel like working on it at all. I'd do it in Defense Against the Dark Arts on Monday, before I had this class. Thankfully today was Friday, which meant tomorrow was Saturday. Thank God for Saturday. Anyway, during dinner we did nothing, well, I talked to Fred and George about Luckhart's class and they just laughed before mumbling something about pranking him. I just laughed and rolled my eyes. Sometimes these boys were just too much. I loved 'em though. After dinner and playing chess with Ron, losing once and winning once, oh yeah, Hermione and I retired to our dorm for some sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day did not turn out like I wanted it too. It sort of aggravated me really since, well, let's face it, I didn't expect it to be that way, now did I? First off, though, breakfast was amazing fun. I talked with Fred and George for the most part. Then I went to go study by the lake a while later, before talking to Hagrid in his hut. I was bored and so was he so we decided to chat things up for a bit before Professor Sprout came down and started talking to Hagrid about the Mandrakes. I decided to go ahead and leave. I waved good bye to Hagrid before I made my way to the courtyard where I saw Hermione and Ron studying as well as several other students. I sat down beside them.

"Hey guys!" I said with a grin. Ron smiled and nodded in my direction before Hermione look at me and smiled too. "Whatcha up to?" I asked. Ron sighed and Hermione said,

"We're studying, Alia, you know what you should do on Saturdays?" I laughed.

"No, no, mate, I don't study unless it's the day of the test. Haven't you learned that by now?" Ron laughed and high fived me while Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to her book. Ron and I started to talk but I quickly shut Ron up when Oliver Wood's voice hits my ears. I do love my friends. I looked up and that he was rather stressed.

"Uh-oh, I smell trouble," Ron said before he stood up. Hermione shut her book and followed after him. I sighed. We just can't leave anything alone, can we? I thought before standing and following after them. I walked up to Fred and George, squeezing between then as I usually did. Flint glared down at me, but Wood quickly stole his attention.

"Clear out, Flint! I booked the pitch for Gryffindor today."

"Easy, Wood, I've got a note." Oh a note, I thought while rolling my eyes, Fred nudging me gently in the side. I smiled up at him sheepishly. Oliver quickly took the scroll from Flint and read it aloud.

"'I, Professor Severus Snape, do hereby give the Slytherin team permission to practice today, owing to the need to train their new Seeker.'" Oliver put down the parchment and looked at Flint. "You've got a new Seeker, who?" A young boy, about my age was shoved forward. My eyes widened when I figured out who it was; like I could ever forget those cold, icy grey eyes and that platinum blonde hair.

"Draco?" I asked at the same time my brother said,

"Malfoy?" He smirked arrogantly and I shook my head. This was not the same boy I enjoyed being around.

"That's right, and that's not all that's new this year," he said, his smirk never moving from his face. He looked at me and his eyes seemed to change, but I looked as if I took no note of it. He moved the black broomstick from one shoulder to the other to reveal the new Nimbus Two-Thousand and Ones. I glared at him. Harry had a Nimbus Two-Thousand first.

"Those are Nimbus Two-Thousand and Ones…how did you get those?" Ron had to ask. This was obviously going to be a quick wit game.

"A gift from Draco's father," Flint said with a smile.

"Shocker," I said bitterly. Draco ignored my comment and looked at Ron, that arrogant smirk never leaving his pale face.

"That's right, Weasley. You see, unlike some, my father can afford the best." I smirked.

"Do you not remember the little talk I had with you and your father, _Draco_? Hmm? Money isn't everything anymore…" Hermione stepped in.

"Besides, at least no one the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in. They got in on pure talent." I smirked. Good girl. Draco glared at Hermione.

"No one asked your opinion. You filthy little mudblood." My eyes flashed and I lunged towards Malfoy, but Oliver held me back since Fred and George were in shock. I struggled against Oliver's grip; of course he had me tight against his chest.

"Calm down, Lily."

"Never! I'm going to rip his throat out!" I yell as I continue to struggle. Flint smirked.

"Careful, you don't want me to get Professor Snape." I glared and spat on his face.

"Go ahead! And don't wipe it away, mate. You look better with it!" I said angrily before Flint glared at me and wiped my spit from his face. Oliver chuckled.

"Eat slugs!" Was all I heard before I saw Ron fly backwards after a green light erupted from his wand and flew back at him. My eyes widened.

"Ron!" Hermione ran to him.

"Ron! Say something!" She said and when he opened his mouth, something came out. I couldn't see it from my position. Hermione jumped back and so did Harry. I noticed Fred and George run over. I didn't even notice that Oliver had loosened his grip. Colin Creevey ran up and I rolled my eyes. He snapped a quick picture.

"Wow! Can you turn him around, Harry?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"No Colin, get out of the way!" Harry said before he turned to Hermione. "Let's get him to Hagrid. He'll know what to do." I glared at the Slytherins who were laughing as Harry pushed past them with Ron on one arm and Hermione had the other. He was puking up slugs. I shuddered and noticed Oliver's grip. I lashed out and punched Draco hard in the face. His eyes widened and he fell back.

"That's for calling Hermione a mudblood," I spat before Professor Snape walked up to us. He raised an eyebrow.

"What's happened here?" He asked curiously.

"Potter punched me in the face!" Draco yelled, pointing at me. I looked at Professor Snape calmly.

"He definitely deserved it, Professor." He looked at the other students.

"You all may leave; I wish to talk to Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Potter myself." They nodded and the twins reluctantly left me with Professor Snape. He looked down at us.

"What happened?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He called Hermione Granger a mudblood, Professor." Professor Snape looked down at Draco and his eyes got hard.

"Both of you get detention." I nodded. "Ms. Potter, you will be spending your detention with me…Mr. Malfoy, with Professor McGonagall. You will tell her what you've done, understand?" Draco looked dumbstruck at Professor Snape before he nodded and walked off. I chuckled and shook my head. "See you tonight, Ms. Potter."

"See you tonight, Professor," I said before walking off towards Hagrid's Hut where my friends would be. I walked up to the hut and knocked gently. Hagrid opened the door and smiled.

"Why hello, Alia."

"Hey Hagrid," I said with a smile before I stepped into the hut when he moved aside. I sat down next to Ron and gently ran my hand up and down his back. He smiled over at me gently before he returned to throwing up slugs. I sighed and continued to rub his back. Harry had stood up to talk with Hagrid. Hermione looked at me.

"Alia, what did you do?" I smiled.

"Punched Malfoy in the face." All of them looked at me stunned. I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Did you get detention?" I nodded.

"Yeah, but it's just with Professor Snape, and he gave Draco detention as well, but he has it with Professor McGonagall…and he has to tell her what he did." I laughed. "I wish I could be there…" Harry smiled.

"That's my sister…when's your detention?" He asked curiously.

"Tonight with yours and Ron's." He nodded.

"We'll walk you then." I chuckled and nodded.

"Sounds like a plan, boys." Ron threw up another slug and I sighed, gently running my hand up and down his back again. He sighed.

"Kill me." We all laughed, except Ron who was slowly gaining color back into his face.


End file.
